


Studying and Sulking

by twirlingflurry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, aka make out, have fun, idk man, they fight then make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twirlingflurry/pseuds/twirlingflurry
Summary: “Please be quiet, I can’t even hear myself losing the will to live,” Remus grumbled, hunched over a textbook. Parchment, quills, ink, and books were spread out all around him in hectic chaos.Sirius sighed dramatically. “Moony, you’ve been studying for six hours, and that’s not even including all the work you did in classes today. Give it a rest.”Remus ignored him and turned to the next page louder than was strictly necessary. Sirius leaned in and began to read out loud from over his shoulder.orRemus wants to study and Sirius sulks
Relationships: Remus Lupin & James Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Studying and Sulking

“Please be quiet, I can’t even hear myself losing the will to live,” Remus grumbled, hunched over a textbook. Parchment, quills, ink, and books were spread out all around him in hectic chaos. 

Sirius sighed dramatically. “Moony, you’ve been studying for six hours, and that’s not even including all the work you did in classes today. Give it a rest.”

Remus ignored him and turned to the next page louder than was strictly necessary. Sirius leaned in and began to read out loud from over his shoulder. 

“‘1747 marked the beginning of the goblin revolution, in which the goblin population of the wizards grew world—’ Oh, come on, you’ve already read this a million times. Goblins revolt, werewolves join forces, ministers resign. You know this stuff.” 

Remus snapped the textbook shut and turned, glowering, to Sirius. 

“Yes,” he said through clenched teeth, “I know the basics, Padfoot. But I need to memorize every date of all the battles, I need to know the names of every notable goblin and werewolf by heart, and I need you to shut up and leave me alone so that I can actually study.” He wrenched the book back open to the correct page first try, and turned back around. 

Sirius sat in shock for a moment before snapping his jaw shut and glaring at Remus.

“Fine,” he spat, “I’ll go. Have fun studying, you bloody arse.” With that, he stormed out of the library and stomped up to Gryffindor Tower. 

~~~

Sirius was sulking on his bed, staring at the ceiling, when the door opened. He glanced over and curled onto his side to face the wall when he saw it was Remus. A weight settled on the bed by his side. 

“Sirius?” Remus said, hesitantly. After a pause with no answer, he continued. “Look, I’m sorry for snapping earlier. It’s not like I enjoy spending all day studying, I just… I really need to do well on these exams.” 

Sirius focused on a mark on the wall and shifted further away from Remus. Remus got the hint and stood up, heading towards his own bed. Loneliness crushed Sirius’ chest in the absence of his heat. 

Sighing, he flipped over and watched as Remus collapsed onto his own bed and flung an arm over his eyes. 

“Moony,” Sirius murmured. Remus peeked out from under his arm. “It’s fine. I get it. I wanted to spend time with you, that’s all.” 

Remus lowered his arm all the way. “I know.” 

Sirius slowly stood up and padded over to Remus. “Want to spend some time together now?”

With a crooked smile, Remus propped himself up onto his elbows. “Sure.” 

“No talking about goblin revolutions, though,” Sirius said, climbing on top of Remus and straddling his hips. He carelessly waved his wand at the door with a silent locking spell, and proceeded to magic the curtains shut. 

“Or werewolves,” Remus added. 

“Alright, no talking about werewolves either.” A pause. “Kissing them is alright, though.”

Remus laughed. “Obviously.”

Sirius grinned and leaned down, and his world was reduced to heat and hands and bare skin. 

They only broke apart an indeterminable amount of time later, chests heaving and hair mussed, when James tried to open the door to get ready for Quidditch practice and found it locked. 

“Hearing your mate scream, ‘Hurry up and get on with it, you bastards!’ really kills the mood, doesn’t it?” Sirius groaned. 

Remus laughed, and they indulged in a few more lazy kisses before flicking the door open. The curtains stayed closed.


End file.
